


Khalisah the Snapping Eel

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a drabble for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB Drabble Challenge that will be a part of a later chapter of The Long Road.</p><p>Prompt: Shepard's fish<br/>Characters: Shepard/the Virmire survivor (Kaidan or Ashley)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Khalisah the Snapping Eel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers FB Drabble Challenge that will be a part of a later chapter of The Long Road.
> 
> Prompt: Shepard's fish  
> Characters: Shepard/the Virmire survivor (Kaidan or Ashley)

Kaidan rolled over sleepily.

For a moment he thought he had been dreaming until memories of the past night became clearer. He felt the weight of an arm lying across his stomach and he turned his head just enough to look at the woman next to him. He grinned and let his eyes roam through the cabin, settling on the large fish tank. A large shadow caught his eye and he turned to look fully at the tank, only to find himself eye to eye with an extraordinarily large eel.

He could have sworn the animal stared at him. Kaidan watched as it swam on slowly. Suddenly it lunged straight at the glass, crashing into it with its mouth wide open.

"Holy shit!" he jerked back, flaring brightly in defense.

“Kaidan? What in the world are you doing?” Nick propped herself up on one arm, the other still on his stomach. He looked back at the fish tank, feeling slightly foolish.

“Ah,” he began and rubbed the back of his neck.

Nick followed his gaze and she watched the Khar'shan Snapping Eel swim close along the glass, eying them.

“Oh, you met Khalisah.”

“You named your eel Khalisah?” Kaidan sounded incredulous, his eyes darting to Nick.

“Sure. She's a little bitch, just like the reporter.” Nick's eyes danced with mischief, “Maybe I should get her a mate, so she can get laid or whatever fish call it.” She grinned at him unabashed and planted a kiss on his shoulder. “I hear that works wonders against a bad mood. We could call him Udina.”

“Nuh-uh. No. Not happening.” Kiadan shook his head vehemently. “One of those – what is that anyway? - is more than enough. What if they have offspring? _No._ ”

She continued placing a trail of kisses on his shoulder and whispered something that sounded much like “We'll see about that.”

“I didn't quite catch that, Shepard.”

“I said.” _Kiss._ “It's a.” _Kiss._ “Khar'shan Snapping Eel.”

“Liar.”

Nick laughed, running a hand down his chest. “She is actually kind of interesting. Although, she always eats all the Thessian Sunfish. Maybe she has a thing for eezo.” She nuzzled his neck. “I'll soften you up yet.”

“At the moment you're doing exactly the opposite.” Kaidan whispered huskily.

Nick let her hand drop lower and grinned. “Why, Major, I believe you are right. You -”

“ _Shepard,_ ” EDI's voice rang over the intercom, “ _Specialist Traynor has been trying to contact you the past half hour. As you are both awake I thought you would want to know. Shall I put her through?_ ”

“EDI, is it important? As in: Are we under direct attack? Did we run out of ice cream?” Nick didn't even try hiding her annoyance. “Know what, just tell her we -, I'll be there in ten.”

She turned to Kaidan, smiled apologetically and kissed him softly. “Looks like I'll have to continue the softening up concerning another Snapping Eel later.”

 


End file.
